


Heart Vacancy (Dylan Massett x reader)

by writethe100



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethe100/pseuds/writethe100
Summary: Y/N comforts Dylan after he has a dream about his mother.





	Heart Vacancy (Dylan Massett x reader)

**Author's Note:**

> warning; mention of death

Spreading my arm to the other side of the bed, I tried reaching for my boyfriend; I noticed that that he wasn’t in bed. As I opened my eyes, I saw him sitting on the side of the bed with his back turned against me.

‘Dylan?’ I whispered as I reached out to him. He didn’t say a word. ‘Are you alright?’

Sitting up beside him, I wrapped my arm around him and rubbed his arm with my other hand. I didn’t have a clue what was going on with him.

'I had a dream about Norma.’ Dylan blurted with a raspy voice. He met his teary eyes with mine, showing sadness. 'I miss her a lot, Y/N.’

It’s been almost 4 years since we found out his mother passed away, and it hasn’t been easy on him even though their relationship was rocky. Even after all they’ve been through, she was still his mom.

'I miss her too, Dylan. She was lovely.’

'Lovely? That’s because you haven’t seen the crazy side of her.’ He chuckled as memories of her flushed into his mind.

As I laughed along with him, I brushed my thumb on his cheek to wipe his tear. 'You made it sound like she was going to hate me when I first met her.’

'I’m surprise she didn’t. She hated every girl me and Norman brought home.’

A grin formed on my face, 'Maybe I’m just that special.’

'I guess so.’ Dylan’s laugh slowly faded as he went into his deep thought. 'I could’ve protected her and I didn’t.’

'It’s not your fault, don’t do that to yourself.’ He carried all the burden of his mother’s death and his brother’s mental illness by himself. Someone this young should never feel this way.

'I’m the only person to blame, I could’ve stopped it.’

As I gripped his hand tightly, I looked into his eyes. 'You pushed Norman to go back for treatment and Norma let him stay. Dylan, you did the best you could. You can’t blame yourself for trying.’

'Sometimes, I feel like I should’ve tried harder. Maybe this wouldn’t have happened.’ I wrapped my arms around him to give him a hug. 'Thank you for being here with me, Y/N. You’re all I have.’

'I’ll always be here for you baby.’

Dylan hugged me back, tightly holding me with his strong arms. 'I love you.’


End file.
